Protection
by Roguewindrider
Summary: Crossover with the fearless book series. Gaia Moore is staying with the Kents. sorry I'm really bad at summarys
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smallville or Fearless characters I'm just borrowing them for awhile!   
  
Authors note: I'm not sure when this is set for fearless, before Ed regained the use of his legs I guess  
hmm I'm bad at this, I'll try to get the next chpt up soon, that is if ppl like this!   
  
Protection  
  
  
"So when is she getting here?" Clark asked his mom.  
"well your father should be picking her up at the bus station right now ....so pretty soon" she  
replied.   
" oh ok , and who is she exactly ?" He asked, he still had no idea who the girl that would   
be living with them for the next year or longer was.  
"Her name is Gaia Moore and I knew here father when I lived in Metropolis, he aske us to   
take care of her for awhile."  
" Why isn't she living with him?" Clark asked.  
" From what I understand he's trying to protect her."She replied  
" from what?"he asked  
"I'm not sure."she answered then the door opened and Jonothan walked in followed by   
a blond girl with a scowl on her face carrying a green messenger bag.   
"Martha, Clark This is Gaia. Gaia this is My wife Martha and my son Clark." Jonothan   
said.  
"It's nice to meet you Gaia." Martha said extending her hand so Gaia could shake it. Gaia  
took her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." she said then Jonothan turned to Clark.  
"Would you show Gaia to her room please." he told him and Clark turned to Gaia.  
"Do you have any bags that you need carried in or anything?" He asked.  
"No everything I need is in here." She replied patting the messenger bag. Clark nodded and  
lead the way to Gaia's room. It was very simply furnished with a bed a dresser and a nightstand with   
a lamp on top of it. The bed was covered in a blue quilt and there were green curtains hanging in the  
window. Gaia dropped her bag on top of the dresser and began unpacking. She took two pairs of pants  
a few t-shirts and a grey sweater out of her bag and put them in a dresser drawer. It seemed odd to   
Clark that she didn't have that many clothes. She also took a brush and a book that looked like some  
sort of photo album.   
"What's that ? if you don't mind me asking that is?" Clark asked her, curous about the book.  
"It's uh...." she hesitated " my baby book."   
"Oh, cool. May I see it?" He asked her.   
"No, I, uh, don't feel comfortable showing it to someone I don't know that well." she replied.  
"Ok, I understand. So, do you want the grand tour of Smallville?" He asked her. She looked   
around the room then shrugged.  
"sure why not." she told him and they headed off to see the town.  
  
Clark had shown Gaia the main street of Smallville, which was really the only street with   
anything of intrest on it. He had told her what all the stores were and now they were headed to the   
Talon to get coffee. Clark pushed open the door to the coffee shop and they walked in. Chloe and Pete  
were sitting in their usual spots and they waved to Clark.   
" Hey Clark man, who is this?" Pete asked.  
"Hey Pete, this is Gaia Moore. She staying with me for awhile. Gaia these are my friends,   
Pete and Chloe." Clark replied.  
"Nice to meet you Gaia." Chloe said. Gaia and Clark took a seat and Lana Came over.  
"Hi Lana." Clark said smiling.  
"Hey Clark. Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" She replied.  
"Ya, sorry, This is Gaia moore, Gaia this is Lana Lang." Clark told her.   
"Gaia, interesting name." Came a voice from behind them. They turned and Lex was standing  
there.  
" Hey. Gaia, this is Lex Luthor." Clark told Her and Lex walked over and extended his hand   
for her to shake.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said when she took his hand. Gaia's jaw dropped, at first  
Lex thought that she had just realized who he was when she stood up and walked past him. There  
was a boy with spiked brown hair in a wheelchair.  
"Ed!" Gaia said obviously surprised.  
"Gaia! What are you doing here?!'' the boy asked her.  
"My dad sent me here to stay with friends of his. What about you why are you here?" she   
asked.  
" My parents dragged me along to visit my aunt, but since your here I guess it won't be   
so bad. I missed you." Ed replied. Gaia shrugged and looked sceptical." I did."  
"uh huh, sure you did."She replied. " So who's your aunt?" Gaia asked but before Ed could   
answer Lana came over.  
"Oh Gaia I see you've met my cousin Ed." She said enthusiastically.   
"Uh you could say that." Gaia replied with a smirk.  
"Me 'n Gaia here are bestest friends!" Ed said in a mock-perky voice.  
"So you know eachother? That's great!" 


	2. Surprises & danger

Protection chapter 2  
  
Gaia and Clark got onto the school bus in the morning and said good morning to Chloe and  
Pete.  
"Hey guys hows it going?" Clark asked them.   
"Pretty good, wow you actually caught the bus today. I'm impressed." Chloe replied.  
"Yeah man, this is the first time in what a month or so that you have?" Pete remarked.  
"Aw come on you guys I'm not that bad am I?" Clark said with a smile. Then turned to Gaia.  
"your awfuly quite this morning, nervous about starting school?"   
"No, just tired. No caffine or krispy kremes." Gaia said shaking her head and smirking.   
"Ah, so we have another caffine junkie." Pete said looking at Chloe who slapped him   
playfully.   
"I am not that bad! Jeeze just because I can't function without it doesn't make me a junkie!  
Right Gaia?" Chloe replied. Gaia raised her eyebrows and smirked again.   
"Of course." She replied then slouched down in the seat and looked out the window for the  
rest of the ride.   
  
When they arrived at the school Gaia went to the office to get her schedual and her locker   
then went and stuffed all her books except the ones she needed in and started to head for class. Her  
first class was math, she was in the advanced class with Clark so she sat next to him. She sat through  
the teachers rambling about polynomials and factoring then there was an anouncment on the PA.  
"Will Gaia Moore please come to the office." The voice said then cut off. So Gaia got up and   
walked down to the office. When she entered her father(or uncle she wasn't sure) was standing there.  
Lex Luthor was also there.   
"So which one are you?" She asked scowling. Either one was bound to end in disaster.  
"It's me. Your father." He replied opening his arms to welcome her embrace but instead Gaia  
backed away.   
"Why would I welcome you with open arms?" She asked crossing her arms.  
"Your right, you don't have any reason to," He said looking defeated.  
"You abandoned me." Gaia cut in before he could finish.  
"I had no other choice, but we can't talk about this here." he said looking at Lex " We have   
to go somewhere private, there could be people listening." He said. Gaia knew that her father didn't   
mean Lex. There was someone far more dangerous out there. 


End file.
